User talk:Paranoid Puppies, Inc.
Equestria Daily links Hey there. I've been thinking, I'm not so sure how necessary the links to the Equestra Daily blog are. Personally, I don't think they its very noteworthy or relevant for this Wiki. I feel that Pound Puppies should be able to stand on its own, and should not constantly be associated with MLP (and some of those more judgmental, biased bronies who refuse to watch Pound Puppies because its not 'Ponies"). So, I just don't think that its necessary to link to MLP blogs just because they mention Pound Puppies. Pound Puppies is a good show on its own, and should not be joined a the hip with MLP. The only exception I see is the note on the No Dogs Allowed episode, since they were clearly spoofing the MLP fandom. I'd be interesting in hearing your thoughts.--Gonzofan (talk) 06:34, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you (and those bronies who refuse to watch Pound Puppies make me want to slam my head against a desk). Although, Equestria Daily has only featured the show twice, No Dogs Allowed and Zipper the Zoomit Dog. Paranoid Puppies Inc. (talk) 14:19, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Pound Puppies 2010 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lucky page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Congrats! As the founder, I'm proud to announce that I've upgraded you to Admin! PoundPuppies10fan1 (talk) 14:33, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, I have a lot planned for this Wiki! --- Paranoid Puppies Inc. (bark) 01:35, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Awesome news! Its well deserved. Paranoid Pup, thank you so much for being a fan of The Hub's Pound Puppies and doing so much work for the wiki. When I get a little more time, I plan to do detailed-plot write-ups for the episode pages that still need them. BTW, I LOVE how you have the characters' info boxes color-coded to match their fur colors. Great idea. :) --WikicontributorHubpup (talk) 02:54, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't forget, thanks to PoundPuppies10fan1, you're an admin too! Check out your page, right next to your name. Thanks about the color-coding, it's an idea I saw being used on the MLP Wiki, hope they don't mind. It's also used on the Mountain Dew Wiki. --- Paranoid Puppies Inc. (bark) 08:06, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Question about Minor characters Hi there. I had a quick question. Can a character be in BOTH the "characters" and "minor characters" categories? I think that might be a good idea. Perhaps "minor characters" could be a subcategory on the characters page (like humans and villains--WikicontributorHubpup (talk) 07:09, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :I say "why not?", although, what exactly counts as a "minor character"? Many of the minor characters on Pound Puppies only appear once because of the nature of the show, with maybe a cameo or two. Also, what's the point of a "villains" category, only Milton Feltwaddle's in there, most of the villains in some way redeem themselves by the end of their episodes, so there really isn't a true villain on Pound Puppies. We could probably divide the category into the subcategories: minor, recurring (more than three speaking appearances), Super Secret Pup Club, human, and primary cast (Lucky and the gang, may include McLeish and Olaf) (the human category would end up overlapping). Maybe I'm forgetting something, just a thought. --- Paranoid Puppies Inc. (bark) 04:39, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::That's a good thought. Yeah, for example, I categorized Ralphie as a minor character because it seems unlikely that he will ever have a speaking role again. I also considered Missy, Molly and Muff-Muff as minor characters as well. Basically, I consider any character whom we have only seen once, to be a minor character. (Their status could always change in the future, of course) I agree. there really aren't any true villains on the show. Thanks for your thoughts, I like those category ides that you suggested. In the meantime, I'll just go ahead and proceed in categorizing "one time" characters as minor (in addition to being in the "characters" category).--WikicontributorHubpup (talk) 05:07, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks, now, I have a question for you: When we categorize characters, do we put them under the "Characters" category and the sub-category, or just the sub-category? Thanks! --- Paranoid Puppies Inc. (bark) 05:23, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, that is what I was initially wondering. Since humans overlap, I suppose that minor characters can also been categorized as "characters". (Especially now that "minor characters" is now a subcategory of it) Still, it would be good to hear if anyone else had thoughts on this.--WikicontributorHubpup (talk) 06:29, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree with WikicontributorHubpup, the minor chracters should be in both categories. PoundPuppies10fan1 (talk) 12:36, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I like the idea of the "Primary characters" sub-category that Paranoid Puppies Inc. suggested. I think we should definitely try that. (Perhaps we should consider deleting the "villains" sub-category, replacing it with "Primary characters")--WikicontributorHubpup (talk) 01:35, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Would we put Primary Characters under the "Primary Characters" sub-category and the "Characters" category like with the Minor Characters, or just the sub-category? --- Paranoid Puppies Inc. (bark) 01:42, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm thinking that we could make "Primary characters" a sub-category of "Characters" just like the "minor characters". Any other thoughts on this?--WikicontributorHubpup (talk) 04:00, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :I think we should do that. Makes it look more organized. PoundPuppies10fan1 (talk) 12:41, December 21, 2012 (UTC)